fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Wingeria HD
'''Papa's Wingeria HD '''is the third Papa Louie's restaurant management series game that will be made available on iPads and Android Tablets. The game was announced by Flipline Studios on July 10, 2014. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4210. The game was officially released on Thursday, August 28, 2014. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4347 Customers #Clover (Tutorial Customer) #Hank (Tutorial Customer) #Allan (Random) #Mindy (Random) #Tony (Random) #Trishna (Random) #Greg (Timeable) #Scarlett (Timeable) #Utah (Timeable) #Robby (Timeable) #Rita (Timeable) #Johnny (Timeable) #Olivia (Timeable) #Julep (Timeable) #Willow (Day 2) #Rudy (Rank 2) #Alberto (Rank 3) #Timm (Rank 4) #Clair (Rank 5) #James (Rank 6) #Hacky Zak (Rank 7) #Kahuna (Rank 8) #Taylor (Rank 9) #Scooter (Rank 10) #Pinch Hitwell (Rank 11) #Nevada (Rank 12) #Hugo (Rank 13) #Maggie (Rank 14) #Big Pauly (Rank 15) #Iggy (Rank 16) #Akari (Rank 17) #Radlynn (Rank 18) #Sienna (Rank 19) #Wally (Rank 20) #Kayla (Rank 21) #Matt (Rank 22) #Ember (Rank 23) #Rico (Rank 24) #Sarge Fan (Rank 25) #Mitch(Rank 26) #Wendy (Rank 27) #Peggy (Rank 28) #Tohru (Rank 29) #Georgito (Rank 30) #Zoe (Rank 31) #Cooper (Rank 32) #Lisa (Rank 33) #Franco (Rank 34) #Shannon (Rank 35) #Xandra (Rank 36) #Carlo Romano (Rank 37) #Skyler (Rank 38) #Hope (Rank 39) #Sue (Rank 40) #Gremmie (Rank 41) #Bruna Romano (Rank 42) #Nick (Rank 43) #Prudence (Rank 44) #Edna (Rank 45) #Gino Romano (Rank 46) #Doan (Rank 47) #Captain Cori (Rank 48) #Kingsley (Rank 49) #Penny (Rank 50) #Mayor Mallow (Rank 51) #Ninjoy (Rank 52) #Marty (Rank 53) #Olga (Rank 54) #Sasha (Rank 55) #Roy (Rank 56) #Cecilia (Rank 57) #Bertha (Rank 58) #Connor (Rank 59 #Yippy (Rank 60) #Mary (Rank 61) #Kenji (Rank 62) #Little Edoardo (Rank 63) #Ivy(Rank 64) #Vicky (Rank 65) #Cletus(Rank 66) #Foodini(Rank 67) #Papa Louie (Rank 68) Closers: #Boomer (Return) #Quinn (Return) #Xolo (Return) #Deano (Replaced Johnny) #Professor Fitz (Return) #Crystal (Replaced Ninjoy) #Jojo (Return) Mini-Games *Maple Shot *Slider Escape *Burgerzilla *Hallway Hunt *Mitch's Mess *Pizza Pachinko *Customer Cravings Ingredients Meats * Wings (Start) * Boneless Wings (Unlocked with Clair at Rank 5) * Chicken Strips (Unlocked with Hugo at Rank 13) * Tofu Skewers (new) (Unlocked with Radlynn at Rank 18) * Shrimp (Unlocked with Wally at Rank 20) * Hog Wings (new) (Unlocked with Rico at Rank 24) Sauces * Buffalo Sauce (Start) * BBQ Sauce (Start) * Spicy Garlic Sauce (Unlocked with Willow on Day 2) * Calypso Sauce (Unlocked with Alberto at Rank 3) * Smoky Bacon Sauce (new) (Unlocked with James at Rank 6) * Atomic Sauce (Unlocked with Kahuna at Rank 8) * Honey Mustard Sauce (Unlocked with Scooter at Rank 10) * Thai Chili Sauce(new) (Unlocked with Nevada at Rank 12) * Teriyaki Sauce (Unlocked with Maggie at Rank 14) * Medium Sauce (Unlocked with Akari at Rank 17) * Parmesan Sauce (Unlocked with Kayla at Rank 21) * BlazeBerry Sauce (new) (Unlocked with Ember at Rank 23) * Wild Onion Sauce (Unlocked with Sarge Fan! at Rank 25) * Wasabi Sauce (Unlocked with Wendy at Rank 27) Sides * Carrots (Start) * Celery (Start) * Curly Fries (new) (Unlocked with Rudy at Rank 2) * Red Peppers (Unlocked with Timm at Rank 4) * Green Peppers (Unlocked with Taylor at Rank 9) * French Fries (Unlocked with Big Pauly at Rank 15) * Potato Skins (New) (Unlocked with Sienna at Rank 19) * Cheese Cubes (Unlocked with Matt at Rank 22) Dips * Ranch (Start) * Blue Cheese (Start) * Mango Chili (Unlocked with Hacky Zak at Rank 7) * Awesome Sauce (Unlocked with Pinch Hitwell at Rank 11) * Kung Pao (Unlocked with Iggy at Rank 16) * Zesty Pesto (Unlocked with Mitch at Rank 26) Updates *7/10/2014: Papa's Wingeria HD is announced. *7/15/2014: New Sauce debuting in HD: Blazeberry, which "has all the sweetness of ripe blueberries and all the fiery heat of Habañero Peppers!" *7/23/2014: End of Day has been shown. *7/29/2014: New visitors. Twenty customers will visit the shop for the first time. So most of the customers who debuted in Papa's Hot Doggeria, Cupcakeria, Pastaria, and Donuteria will find their way to Starlight City. Please note that since Wingeria, 21 customers have been introduced into the Flipline world. *8/12/2014: Servers *8/19/2014: Hairstyles *8/21/2014: Game will be released Thursday, August 28, 2014!!! *8/23/2014: There will be two new meats and info about Game *8/25/2014: Fun fact: In this game, “Slider Escape” will be making it’s Tablet debut with all new swipe controls! *8/28/14: Papa's Wingeria HD is released!!! Trivia *Deano and Crystal, closers in Papa's Pastaria, replace Johnny and Ninjoy in the same roles. *There are 3 new sauces, 2 new meats, and 2 new sides in this game Gallery Teaser_ipad_wingeria.jpg|Papa's Wingeria HD Comingsoon_blog.jpg blazeberry1.jpg|Blazeberry Sauce - Papa's Wingeria HD Endofday small.jpg|Starlight City at the end of the day Wingday_02.jpg blog_server_01.jpg blog_server_02.jpg Wingeria HD - blog_hairstyles.jpg Wingeria HD - blog_server_03.jpg Banner.png Countdown.png Countdown6-1-.jpg Countdown5-1-.jpg Splash-1-.jpg|Start of the Day Feature pic 1-1-.jpg Feature pic 2-1-.jpg Feature pic 3-1-.jpg Feature pic 4-1-.jpg Screenshot 02b-1-.jpg Screenshot 03b-1-.jpg Screenshot 04b-1-.jpg Screenshot 05b-1-.jpg Countdown4-1-.jpg NewsauceWHD.png|Smoked Bacon Sauce Countdown3.jpg File:HD_ios_152.png|Papa's Wingeria HD App Logo countdown2.jpg countdown1.jpg|PAPA'S WINGERIA HD COMES OUT TOMORROW!!!! File:Screenshots_256x192_1.png FullScoreHD.jpg|I freaked out when this happened. :D thaichili.png|Thai Chili Sauce Image.jpg|Perfect with a Returning Closer blog_wingeria HD launch.jpg FullWingFry.jpg|Completed Fry Station /w Every Meat CompleteBulidStation (All Dips/Sides).jpg|Completed Build Station /w All Dips, Sides, and some Napkins CompleteSauceStation (All Sauces).jpg|Complete Sauce Station /w Every Sauce Ember3.png|Wingeria HD Advertisement on Flipline Studios Website Radlynn Perfect HD.jpg|Perfect win Radlynn at Dining Room!!! AWW Earned.jpg|Getting the 5th Blue Ribbon from the Food Critic!!!! Julep Bronze 1.jpg|Perfect with Julep on Bronze with Olivia Olivia 1 HD.jpg|Perfect with Olivia S&tS Perfect 1 HD.jpg|Bring on the love!!!! Daniel says to Scarlett. Scarlett 7.jpg|Scarlett gets Bronze to tell my server that she loves Daniel!!!! Wally HD 1.jpg|Matt & his favorite character get perfect! Developers HD 1.jpg|Perfect with the Flipline Developers!!!! Category:App Games Category:IPad games Category:Flipline Studio Games Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Papa's Wingeria